Drull-Zafreeti Kozu Attack
The Drull-Zafreeti Kozu Attack (also Vractomorph Drull Pwnage) is a method of effectively destroying Kozu yards of levels 35, 40, 45 and 50. It was tested to effect in MR3. The attack was designed to nullify casualties/loss of health on the part of all monsters involved to as to quickly be able to attack a similar base again. This inventor of this strategy used it as a way to destroy enough Kozu yards to loot enough resources to obtain Krallen. ''This method is ideal for those who shun strategy in favour of brute force, and who prefer using champions instead of regular monsters. '' Preparation *Upgrade to MR3. *Max out your Drull. *Have Zafreeti. Also Ideally: *Upgrade your flinger to level 3 or higher. *Upgrade your Zafreeti to level 3 or higher. Execution For levels 35, 40 and 45, it is possible to completely destroy the base with the Drull still surviving. However, to minimize the Drull's health loss and that of the accompanying Zafreeti, follow this strategy. 'Level 40' VKOZU step 1.png|Flinger position for 1st attack. VKOZU 40 path.png|Progress of 1st attack. VKOZU 40 fling 2.png|Flinger position for 2nd attack. VKOZU 40 path 2.png|Progress of 2nd attack. VKOZU 40 fling 3.png|Flinger position for 3rd attack. VKOZU 40 path 3.png|Aftermath of 3rd attack. 'First Attack' Select a Kozu yard on the map. Ideally this yard should be between levels 35 and 50, although in yards of level 35 or lower, the Zafreeti cannot keep up with the Drull. Go to the southern tip of the yard. Fling in the Drull as in the slideshow. When you hear the lowest tesla tower charging up, fling in the Zafreeti. At least 7 Zafreeti are recommended for level 40. In the slideshow you can see the path of the Drull. When the Drull has reached the silos in the north of the base, the Zafreeti take time to catch up and the Drull is under heavy barrage from the sniper towers. At this point it is recommended you end the attack and start a new one. 'Second Attack' Attack the Kozu yard again. Fling the Drull in as shown in the slide show. Fling the Zafreeti in next to the closest sniper tower as soon as that tower starts firing at the Drull. The path of the Drull is shown in the slideshow. Note: Make sure the Sniper tower to the right of the 3 silos is destroyed. This is crucial to the Zafreeti's survival. Once the Drull has reached the end of the path shown in the slideshow, the Zafreeti are in danger of being targeted by the sniper tower that is still intact behind them. 'Third Attack' Fling the Drull in as shown in the slideshow. As soon as the closest sniper starts firing, fling in the Zafreetis. The town hall and all the remaining towers will be down quickly. Because all the snipers are down before the town hall, it is viable to use Loot-o-Tron 5000 in the final attack. Level 45 Tips *Be aware that the sniper towers in the northern half of the Kozu bases are much more lethal than the tesla and laser in the southern end. *Don't fling in any other monsters during this attack, as they may distract the Zafreeti. *Be careful with putty rage. If possible, use it only on the Zafreeti. Do this if the Drull's health becomes critically low. *Always make sure all firepower is focused on the Drull. *End the attack if the Zafreeti start to take damage. *Make sure the drull doesn't die. Its hard to get it back to health in a new attack as it will die again before the Zafreeti can heal it. Category:Strategies